Law's Victim Dinner
by Mikila94
Summary: AU Law is a vampire who goes to look for food. He targets a young man named Luffy, but soon recrets his choice of victim... or dinner.


**A.N: I came up with this idea while rereading my other vampire one shot "Rubber Vampire." Writing how Luffy gets on Law´s nerves is a fun way to pass time, don't you think?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Law's Victim/Dinner**

Trafalgar Law, a surprisingly dark skinned vampire, was bored. It would still take an hour for the sun to go down enough so that he could come out of his coffin and go get some food. In times like these he started going over his latest victims, the ones he had sucked dry. One of his favorites had been a long nosed boy from last week. While his blood didn't taste any special, it had been very entertaining to chase him around the dark city, to watch his fear filled face. You see, Trafalgar Law was a real sadist. There had also been this green haired man who had put up quite a fight... that had been fun and good exercise before dinner. His sister had scolded him for playing with food, but Law didn't think much of it since she always did that too. It's not like he was the only sadist in the family.

"_Finally"_ he thought as his instincts told him the hour had passed. He rose from his coffin, wondering if he should look for a man or a woman today.

"_I'll just see if I can find anyone interesting; it doesn't matter if it's man or a woman" _Law decided, leaving the home he was living in with his sister.

XXXXX

Law had been lazily flying over the city for quite some time now, trying to find someone who'd be worth of being his dinner. So far he had had no luck; there hadn't been anyone interesting. Finally he stopped, seeing a fight going on in the park. Curious, he landed in one of the trees to watch the fight. The other one was a blonde haired man with a long, black jacket and a top hat on while the other one had black hair, brown shorts and orange cowboy hat. It was a fist fight, but it didn't seem too serious, like they were just having fun.

"Go for it, Sabo! Kick his ass!" Law turned his attention to the third boy he hadn't noticed earlier. He had a scar under his left eye and was wearing a straw hat. Compared to the other two he didn't look strong; he was pretty skinny.

The fight ended with the black haired man as a winner. He walked over to the skinny boy, hitting him on the head "Why the hell were you cheering for Sabo?!"

"Because you're mean, Ace!" the boy protested, trying to hit the older man who was holding him farther away in arm's length.

"Let Luffy go Ace; don't you remember there's another place we need to be at soon?" Sabo said as he walked over to them.

"Oh yeah"

"Huh? Where are you guys going? Can I come too?" Luffy asked, but paled when Sabo answered: "We're going to go see the old geezer. Do you wanna come with us?"

"Nope" Luffy said quickly "I think I'll just go home."

Law smirked; he could easily tell the blonde man was lying, just not wanting this Luffy guy to follow... interesting. Now, what should he do? The two older guys were interesting, but they were moving together. They were clearly strong; there was a chance he'd mess things up.

"_I suppose I'll settle in to following the youngest one for a while" _Law decided, starting to follow Luffy from the air. He was walking zigzag around the town, making Law wonder if he had gotten lost.

"I know you're there" Luffy said suddenly as he was about halfway through a dark alleyway "Come out."

Law blinked in surprise; was he talking about him?

"_Impossible; there's no way he'd seen me"_

"I don't know where you are exactly at the moment" Luffy continued, gaining Law's attention again "But I know you're following me."

Now wasn't this interesting; maybe following this guy hadn't been waste of time after all. Law landed behind Luffy, making the younger guy turn around.

"What do you want?" Luffy asked. His tone wasn't angry, surprised, annoyed or even scared, just curious. It made Law feel like the boy had only seen the brighter side of life. Law let his signature smirk, the sadistic one that could scare almost anyone, slip on to his face. This was going to be fun.

"Your blood" he said in the most sinister tone he could manage, which came completely naturally from him. Surprisingly his victim/dinner grinned at the reply.

"You wanna fight, huh?" he asked, getting in to a fighting stance "Bring it on!"

Law smirked; that had been the green haired man's reaction too... except that he drew out his swords. However, his reaction to the fact that the man in front of him is a vampire would probably be different.

"That's not what I meant" Law said, watching as Luffy dropped his fighting stance. The swordsman had done no such thing.

"So what did you mean?" Luffy asked the curious tone returning.

"I'm a vampire" Law told "And _you _will be my dinner."

"Really?" Luffy asked, looking like he doubted it.

"Yes" Law said showing his teeth. He expected Luffy to either run away screaming or to return to his fighting position. However, his reaction wasn't one Law had prepared for.

"So cool!" Luffy yelled

"_What?" _Law managed to think before noticing that the boy was right in front of him, eyeing his slightly open mouth.

"Yep, they're real" Luffy said, more to himself than to Law, whose expression was priceless by now "Can you fly?"

"What?"

"Can you fly?" Luffy repeated "Vampires can fly right?"

"Yes" Law said unsurely, having lost control over the situation.

"Cool, show me!" Luffy cheered, making Law's eyebrow twist. He was not a circus animal!

"No" Law refused, crossing his arms.

"Aw, why not?" Luffy asked with a pout "I wanna see!"

"But I don't want to show" Law told, his mind screaming at him for even taking a part in this ridiculous conversation. Luffy blinked, asking innocently: "Are you afraid of heights?"

"No" Law said, a tick mark appearing to his forehead.

"I don't believe you" Luffy decided "You're afraid of heights!"

"I am not!" Law said, levitating three meters above the ground "See?"

"That's awesome!" Luffy yelled, making Law sigh. Killing the boy later was so not worth this. Maybe he should just take his blood now and be on his way? Wait, no that was a _very _bad idea. You see, there was a one big problem in being a vampire: if you drink your victim dry, you'll have their personality for the next ten hours. His sister was already laughing about the cowardly personality he'd gotten from the long nosed man last week; she'd never let him live this one down. How did she always manage to pick sane victims anyway? Well, almost always, he'd seen her drunk from her victim's blood a few times.

It was settled; he _would not _drink the boy empty. He'd just take enough to satisfy his hunger for now and to shut the boy up. He looked down at Luffy, sweat dropping at the sight of him jumping up and down, trying to get a hold of Law's foot. Yep, he'd definitely made the right decision.

"What are you jumping for?" Law asked, annoyed.

"Pick me up!"

"What?" Law asked. Had he heard right?

"Pick me up; I wanna fly too!"

"No" Law said flatly, having hard time keeping his poker face as Luffy looked at him with puppy eyes "Please?"

In his head Law was giving himself the history's worst scolding as he said: "Fine."

"Yay!" Luffy cheered.

"If you can catch me" Law quickly added, taking off. By now he already knew that Luffy would definitely follow him, which was proven when the younger boy rounded the corner he had rounded a few seconds ago. Smirking, Law took off higher in to the night sky. This was going to be fun.

XXXXX

The chase lasted about two hours and, surprisingly, Luffy had managed to keep up with Law. The vampire hadn't flown in his top speed, but he was still impressed that the human had kept up with him and hadn't really sweated either. Finally deciding that this was enough, Law landed on the roof of an old apartment building. Not long after Luffy came up by using the fire escape.

"I got you!" he cheered.

"No, I let you follow me and now I stopped" Law corrected, but Luffy ignored him, saying: "Now you'll let me fly."

"No"

"But you promised!" Luffy yelled.

"No, I said that if you'd catch me-"Law couldn't finish his sentence as Luffy jumped on him, pinning him down on to the ground.

"There, I caught you" he said with a grin "Now you'll take me flying."

Law's eyebrow twitched and he sighed in defeat.

"Fine" he said "Now get off of me."

Luffy obeyed, jumping up and down again. Law sighed, getting up. He took Luffy's wrist and said: "If you fall then it's your problem."

"Got it" Luffy said before feeling his feet to leave the ground. Law thought about letting go of Luffy's wrist and to just let him fall to his death, but something held him back.

"_I can't believe I'm actually doing this" _he thought as he flew above the city with Luffy. After ten minutes he got bored of Luffy's yells of "Wow", "So cool" and "Awesome", so he landed back on to the roof where they had gotten in to the air from.

"Can we fly more?"

"No"

"Why?" Luffy asked "Are you tired?"

A vein popped on Law's head. Him? Tired? Because of few hours of flying around and carrying a human for ten minutes? Not at all... but then again the loud boy _was _making his ears bleed and that he was tired of.

"No" he said "Just hungry"

"Really? Being hungry sucks" Luffy said "Well, eat."

"What?"

"Vampires eat human blood, right?" Luffy asked, pointing his neck "Go ahead."

"No" Law said. His pride would not allow him to bite a human who was offering his neck to him without even a hint of fear.

"But didn't you just say you were hungry?"

"Do you ever shut up?" Law snapped, but Luffy just shrugged.

"You gonna bite me or not?" Luffy asked. Law was annoyed; the kid was way too naïve and trusting for his own good. He needed a lesson. Law moved fast, biting Luffy's neck. He took just enough blood to make the younger man lose consciousness.

"_I'll just leave him there; that should serve as a little lesson" _Law thought, knowing how easily cold night air could affect a human.

"So you´re just going to leave him there?" Law bit back a sigh as he heard his sister's voice from behind him. Great, this was just what he needed.

"It's none of your concern, Robin" Law said, turning to face his black haired sister. She was bit paler and unlike Law, she had ice blue eyes.

"You know, humans can even die from cold" Robin says, smirking as she sees her brother to stop for a second before continuing walking.

"That's not my problem" he says before taking off to the night sky. Robin shakes her head, turning her attention to Luffy. It seems that she had no other choice but to take the boy back to his home by herself.

XXXXX

Sabo was lying on his bed, reading a book. The double date Ace had dragged him to had been a fiasco; that Nami woman was a psychopath! Besides, he already had his eyes on someone... but there was a certain thing that stopped him from telling it to Ace.

*Tap tap*

Speaking of which...

Sabo got up, walking over to his window to open the curtains. Sure, the female vampire he had guessed it to be was there, but he had not expected her to appear with his brother in her arms.

"What the hell Robin?" he asked as he slid the window open. Robin came in, tossing Luffy carelessly on the bed.

"It seems that our little brothers had dinner together" she replied, making Sabo understand the situation.

"Well shit..." the blonde said "Is Luffy going to be okay?"

"With a bit rest and food, yes" Robin replied "Don't let him move around too much for a while thought; he'll probably feel dizzy."

Sabo sighed in relief. He remembered showing Robin a picture of his brothers once, but he had never thought that it'd end up being useful.

"Thanks, Robin" he said.

"Anytime" was her reply "So, where's my reward?"

Sabo rolled his eyes, pulling down the collar of his shirt.

"You're a fucking sadist, you know?"

"And you're a masochist" was Robin's reply before her teeth sunk in to Sabo's neck.

XXXXX

Luffy woke up, looking around himself and noticing he was in Sabo's room.

"Huh? How did I get here?" Luffy asked himself. The last thing he remembered was being in the roof with the vampire, whose name he had forgotten to ask, and then nothing. Had the vampire carried him home?

"I'll ask Sabo and Ace to see if they know something!" he decided, getting off the bed.

"Morning Lu" Sabo said as Luffy walked in to the kitchen.

"You slept in Sabo's room again" Ace said with a snicker "Are you having nightmares again?"

"I'm not!" Luffy said his face red from anger and embarrassment.

"Sure you're not" Sabo said, telling Ace: "He was mumbling something about vampires"

"Vampires? Luffy, you watch too much that Twilight crap" Ace laughed.

"I do not! Besides, Twilight's good!" Luffy protested, but got hit on the head with a spoon by Sabo who yelled: "Vampires _do not _sparkle!"

"Calm down, Sabo" Ace said "Why are you so obsessed about vampires in these days anyway?"

"I'm not obsessed" Sabo denied. Luffy took a cookie from the jar, watching his brothers argue. Even if last night had been a dream, it was fun.

**A.N: Just so you know, I agree with Sabo: VAMPIRES DON'T SPARKLE! Ehem... well, review please.**


End file.
